


Dimethyltryptamine

by CrisisCiyren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abstract, DMT, GamTav - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Poetry, bevause when i try to write love poetry it becomes gamtav, but apparently not, drugs lots of drugs, i thought i was out of this fandom, inaccurate depiction of a DMT trip, not exactly love poetry, vaguely humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisCiyren/pseuds/CrisisCiyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and you follow his finger<br/>to the light<br/>and laugh<br/>and stare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimethyltryptamine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a poem for my AP Lang class and it accidentally became homestuck themed. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> \-- Cri xoxo

You look up at him  
he looks up at the sky  
and laughs  
and points  
and you follow his finger  
to the light  
and laugh  
and stare

until the burning hurts  
the place behind your eyes  
and you both look away  
and you both laugh some more

the kaleidoscope the  
world has transformed  
into scares  
and fascinates  
and overwhelms you

your hands are disconnected  
from your body

The cactus roses are  
blooming to life  
behind your eyes  
and spinning  
and closing

You laugh  
and he looks down  
to you  
and you look at your feet  
and your skin flushes copper

you turn on the radio  
the words being sung  
curl around your  
fingertips  
and dissipate  
and your hands buzz  
with warmth

You fall asleep  
and Dream  
and Fly.


End file.
